1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover device of an image reading apparatus, and more particularly, to an image reading apparatus having an improved cover device provided with a structure to press a book or a manuscript while scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus usually includes a duplicator as a multi-functional apparatus having functions of a copier and a facsimile, and an image scanner provided with an automatic manuscript feeder.
The image reading apparatus is, as shown in FIG. 1, provided with a main body 1, at which the image scanner and various components are installed, a transparent window D installed at an upper surface of the main body 1 for transmitting light emitted from the scanner, and a cover 3 installed at an upper portion of the main body 1, for covering a book or a manuscript when the scanner is operated. The cover 3 is provided with an elastic member 5 at its inner surface and a white sheet 6 for preventing the light emitted from the scanner from leaking to the outside.
The cover provided with the white sheet is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 1998-036466 (Publication Date: 1998, Sep. 15, Title: Cover device of a flat bed reading apparatus) and Korean Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 1999-0021383 (Publication Date: 1999, Jun. 25, Title: Cover device of a manuscript reading apparatus.
However, the prior art white sheet adheres to the inner surface of the cover with the medium of the elastic member by using a special double-sided adhesive tape, thereby increasing the cost of materials and making the reuse of the white sheet impossible because of a breakdown of the elastic member when it is disassembled.
In addition, since the elastic member is so expensive, there is a problem of increasing the cost of materials.